


The Game

by Burntcore



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AH/AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntcore/pseuds/Burntcore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Southern Fan Fiction Review's Tantalizing Tuesdays "Year of One Shots" in 2011 - A dimly lit bar creates the perfect setting for an escape for two people. Is there more to these two than meets the eye, or is it just a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HEARocks and AGoodWitch for their mad beta skills and to Rosalynn7885 for the awesome banner!

The local bar was dimly lit, the only illumination coming from behind the bar top and tea light candles burning among the scattered tables. It was a typical Saturday night, and the bar was packed with regulars and people passing through. Some just wanted to take an edge off the week with a drink; others wanted to forget entirely and drown their sorrows, and a few patrons were there for an entirely different reason.

A woman sat by herself, idly stirring her drink with a stir-stick, the ice clinking against the glass. She had not been at the bar in some time. She mused that not much had changed. The liquor was still potent and the service attentive without being annoying, so she was pleased. The woman leaned back on her stool, stretching out the kinks in her back.

Her phone buzzed on the table, rattling quietly. She reached over with one slender finger to check her message. After reading, she smiled softly and pushed her phone to the side. Music from the jukebox in the corner of the bar began to play, an old rock song with a good beat. The woman's high-heeled clad foot began to tap to the beat. She smiled at an old memory and ran her hands through her long chestnut brown hair. She relished in the feel of her hair down her back after having it up all day at work. She couldn't wait to feel the ends of her hair down her bare back.

In another corner of the bar, a man watched the brown-haired woman. He wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked. He admired her long legs and imagined what she had under her skirt. Taking a sip of his beer with one hand, he discreetly adjusted himself with his other. The cold beer helped cool down the heat boiling through his veins. He scrubbed his knuckles through his messy hair while he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

Brushing off an imaginary piece of lint from his trousers, the man stood, grabbed his beer, and walked over to the woman's table. She looked up as he approached, and he was instantly mesmerized by the depth of her eyes. While some men may have seen mere brown eyes, he saw rich coffee and chocolate, warm and spicy. She cocked her head to one side as she waited for him to speak.

"May I join you?" he asked, his voice soft but sure.

The woman nodded and smiled warmly. His face broke into a crooked smirk as he turned to sit down across from her.

As the man moved, the woman looked over her new companion for the evening. She admired the glimpses of his lean muscles as his body shifted under his clothes. Her fingers tingled as she fantasized how they would feel under her fingertips. Strands of his hair caught the candlelight and shined like burnished fire. She thought to herself that his hair color was quite unique. She had never seen anyone with such a shade. It intrigued her. The woman wondered if he liked having his hair pulled. A delicious tension began to build low in her belly, and she took a sip of her drink to disguise her reaction.

"What brings you here?" she asked as she looked at him, taking in his strong chin and high cheekbones. She stopped when she reached his eyes. She was entranced by their deep emerald color. They called to her, like a beacon in the night.

"Ah, I just needed to unwind from work," he replied after taking a sip of his beer. He noticed that her glass was almost empty and signaled to the bartender to bring another to their table. She smiled and ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "What about you?"

"Escape, I suppose," she said. "A change of scenery?" The only scenery he wanted to see was her. She had delicate looking porcelain skin that he wanted to thoroughly explore and a heart shaped face. A blush was beginning to form on her cheeks from what he assumed was the alcohol she was drinking. He wondered where else she blushed.

She thanked him as the bartender brought the fresh round of drinks over to their table. They watched one another sip their beverages. She thought about how his lips would feel caressing her breasts instead of the lip of the beer bottle. Her eyes followed as his elegantly tapered fingers stroked the side of the bottle once it rested on the table. Her mind immediately went to other places where his fingers could stroke, intimate places. She felt her heartbeat flutter as her desire increased.

He wished he were her drink as her plump lips parted to let the cold fluid pass between them. His pants stiffened even more, almost painfully so, as he pictured her with something else between her lips. He nearly groaned audibly before he caught himself and took another sip of his beer. When he looked her in the eye again, they were full of lust and want. He smiled slowly, his lips pursing as promising images of his immediate future flashed across his mind.

"So do you work around here?" he asked. This wasn't the question he really wanted to ask her, but he thought he should work up to it first.

The woman smirked and gave a brief shake of her head. "I don't want to talk about my job."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself," she murmured, as she reached a hand across the table towards him, stroking one of his fingers with hers.

The man stifled an oath as her touch electrified him. His other hand clenched into a fist where it rested in his lap under the table.

"What would you like to know?" he countered, his voice dropping as her continued touches challenged his self-control.

"Hmmm," the woman said, tapping a fingernail to the side of her face. "What kind of things do you like? What do you like to do?" With her last question, she looked him right in the eye.

The tension between the two became a tangible thing, felt by anyone who passed by their table. Neither spoke as her question hung in the air between them, challenging both with the intentionally implied innuendo.

The man uncurled his hand from around his beer and flipped her hand over so her palm was facing up. Carefully, slowly, maddeningly light, he caressed the delicate skin of her inner wrist. She hissed, unable to control her reaction to his touch. Goosebumps burst forth, up and down her arms, and she felt her nipples tighten and contract.

"Let me show you," he whispered.

She could only nod as they quickly rose from their table. He threw down a handful of bills to cover their tab and tip and grabbed their coats. They bundled up against the harsh Chicago winter and paused before the entrance of the bar. The man wished her coat didn't cover up so much of her lithe body, but he enjoyed how the cut accented her slim figure and the color complimented her skin. The woman bit her lip as she stood in front him, the old habit the only outward sign that she was slightly nervous.

The man reached out and gently pulled her lip from her teeth with his thumb before he cupped her cheek in his hand. Her eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed her softly but firmly.

Her lips were just as soft as he thought they would be. Standing this close to her, the scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He would never forget that smell for as long as he lived. There wasn't one particular thing that stood out, but bits and pieces. He could detect bits of vanilla, cranberry, and something else lightly floral but not overpowering. It was a heady mix that was uniquely her.

The woman was disappointed when he finally pulled away. She had gotten lost in the smooth smell of his aftershave and the buzzing proximity of his body. The feel of his lips on hers sent her mind into a tightening spiral of want. He clearly knew how to kiss a woman. She wondered what else he clearly knew how to do.

She gasped as they stepped out into the cold. While she was expecting it, it was still harsh compared to how overheated she had felt just a moment before. Her male companion gently grabbed her elbow and turned her in the direction he wanted her to go.

"This way," he directed as he glanced up and down the street for oncoming traffic.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slightly breathless, from the cold, puffs of steam rising as she spoke.

"My suite. I'm staying at the hotel across the street. Is that okay?"

The woman smiled. "It's perfect."

He grinned and briskly led them the rest of the way across the street, steadying her footing when they passed over a patch of ice. She was graceful enough in heels, but ice was a different story. She had no desire to make an ass of herself by falling in front of her charming companion, and she appreciated his kind consideration. The woman would make it a point to thank him a number of ways in the near future.

As they passed through the threshold of the hotel, it was as if someone had flipped a switch on the couple. They both felt a sense of urgency to get to his suite as soon as possible. Their hands were grasped tightly together as they rushed past the concierge desk and straight to the elevators. The man clearly knew his way around the hotel.

They waited somewhat impatiently, both watching the numbers move down as the elevator car moved its way down the shaft to them. The woman tapped her foot as they waited, her body buzzing with energy. Unable to take the suspense any longer, the man pulled his beautiful brunette to his chest, brushed her hair to the side, and buried his face into the back of her neck. He willed the time away kissing and nipping at her neck.

She shivered when he started kissing her neck. When he put his hands on her hip and her stomach, she whimpered. His fingers were only inches from her breasts, which ached in anticipation of his touch. She wished they were in his suite already so he could rip her clothes off and release the tension that had been building between them.

"You are killing me," she whispered hoarsely, tilting her head to the side as he worked up her neck.

He only chuckled and pulled her earlobe gently between his teeth. She couldn't help the moan that followed. The woman leaned against him, feeling every inch of his body against hers, including his quite prominent erection. His thin trousers did nothing to hide his reaction to her. She smiled and shifted against him, rubbing him.

"Now you're the one killing me," he laughed roughly, his grip on her hip tightening.

The elevator bing-ed as their car finally arrived on the lobby floor. He let go of her hip but took her hand as they walked quickly into the car. He was unwilling to let go of her completely. After mashing the button for his floor, he spun her around so he was facing the object of his lustful affection.

Her eyes widened and a slow, sultry smile crept up her face as the elevator car began to rise. He walked the few steps toward her, stalking her. She retreated until she was against the back wall of the elevator. He continued, until her breasts were barely touching his chest. The man placed his arms on each side of her and gazed at her with a satisfied smirk.

"Nowhere to go now. You're trapped."

She arched a brow at him before replying. "Nowhere else I want to be, so I guess you'll have to have your way with me."

Satisfied with her response, he leaned in to kiss her. This kiss wasn't as gentle and soft as the first. There was heat and passion and anticipation behind it, an intoxicating combination. He pressed his body tightly against hers, so close he could feel her heartbeat. Her hands snaked up around his neck and into his hair. She was thrilled that his hair was as silken as it looked. She raked her nails across his scalp, causing him to shudder and groan.

"I plan on it," he growled in between kisses.

The ping of the elevator interrupted them. The man turned, but not before he caught the beginning of a blush from her. Thankfully, they had made it to his floor unimpeded. He was quite happy that he wouldn't have to try to disguise his raging hard-on from anyone. Idly, he thought that perhaps he should've worn a pair of jeans instead. They were better at disguising such things.

With a huge smile, he took her hand and practically dragged her down the hallway to his awaiting suite. She giggled as she tried to keep up.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. In a big hurry?" she asked.

He spun her around and pressed her against a hotel room door. "Maybe."

She was about to say something else before he stopped her with a searing kiss. His tongue darted out and tasted her lips. She did not hesitate at all to part them and deepen the kiss. The intensity between them skyrocketed. The burning coil of desire in her belly surged. It was only her sense of propriety that kept her from ripping his clothes off in the middle of the hallway.

"Room. Now," she panted.

"As you wish."

Keeping her pinned to the door, he pulled out his room's key card and swiped the card reader that was inches from her. She felt and heard the quiet snick of the lock releasing. Before she could take another breath, he had the door open and was eagerly pushing her through.

He kicked the door shut with his foot and tossed his key card on the nearby desk. Without letting go of her, he walked her backwards, further into his room. He kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, her ears-everything that was bare and within easy reach of his mouth. He couldn't wait to feel all of her soft skin against his and to plunge deeply inside her.

Her heart beat wildly with excitement as they walked. She couldn't be bothered to look around the suite. What she could see out of her peripheral vision seemed to be very graciously appointed. All she cared about was the bed or some kind of flat surface. She wanted this man, and she was going to have him. She couldn't wait to feel him above her, below her, inside of her.

Urgently, she began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more and more of the planes of his chest. As she did this, his hands were under her shirt, dragging his thumbs along the underside of her bra.

As soon as she had his shirt unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders. It slid off smoothly with just a whisper of cloth and piled on the floor. The rest of their clothes were quick to follow: her shirt, then his shoes and socks. Her skirt and heels, then his trousers. Their underwear. Their clothes left a trail like breadcrumbs all the way to the large king-sized bed.

Both finally bare, they stood and stared at one another. Their bodies were practically vibrating with desire. All of the buildup of the evening was about to come to a much anticipated and enjoyable conclusion.

The woman could not believe her luck at finding such a stunning man. He was gorgeous. He wasn't terribly old, but he had aged well. The man's body bespoke a life full of activity and good health. He wasn't overly muscled, but had great tone and definition. The same definition she saw under his clothes in the bar. She reached her hands out to him and gingerly explored his chest and stomach. The sparse curls of chest hair tickled the delicate skin of her hands. Her fingers itched to grab his erection but she bided her time. They had all night. There was no need to rush.

The man began to hum with pleasure as he closed his eyes. The path of her hands burned a trail on his skin. He felt like every nerve ending was alive. Trying to control himself, he took several deep breaths. He didn't want the night to finish too early. This was something he would want to remember for a long time. When the woman pinched his nipples, his eyes flew open in surprise.

She looked up at him with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on me."

He chuckled as he trailed his fingers down her sides and back up, cupping her breasts "Fat chance of that."

Her skin was exquisite. Everywhere he touched was soft and warm. Her breasts were full and just heavy enough for his hands. He grazed her nipples with his thumbs, making her hiss with pleasure. Deciding to up the ante, he leaned down and took one hardened nipple in his mouth while he caressed the other. Her hands flew to his hair and gripped it, almost painfully tight. It only turned him on more. His cock, which was already painfully hard, began to form a bead of pre-cum on its tip.

"So you do like that," she whispered, her voice rough as he continued lavishing her breasts with his mouth.

"Mmm hmm," was all the sound he made, too occupied with her breasts to say anything further.

When he switched to her other breast, she took him in her hands and began to stroke his cock with vigor, using the bit of pre-cum to lubricate her hands.

"Oh my God," he gasped, releasing her breast and arching his back.

His hands gripped her sides tightly, not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough for her to realize how much he was enjoying her handiwork. She chuckled and knelt down before him, thankful for the soft plush of the carpet on her bare knees. Right as she was going to replace her hands with her mouth, he pulled away.

Surprised, the woman looked up at him. The man reached his hand down to help her up. "This will be much more comfortable on the bed."

Grinning, she stood and crawled onto the bed on all fours. He smacked her ass as he joined her, making her squeal. He laughed as he lay on his back, his cock standing proudly, ready to continue their evening. She knelt next to him, perpendicular to his body, the smile never leaving her face.

As soon as she had her mouth wrapped around him, he started to moan. The woman could feel her desire amplify, hearing his reaction to what she was doing to him. Moisture between her legs, which had already began to gather earlier, became more noticeable. The skin of her upper thighs became slick.

The man, not wanting to stop touching her, ran his hand through her hair and down her side. His toes curled and his legs clenched and relaxed as the sensations of her mouth drove him to the brink. Not able to hold himself back any longer, he reached down between her damp thighs and ran his fingers up and down her slick and sensitive skin. She moaned deeply, the sound vibrating down his cock, heightening his pleasure.

He massaged her clit a few times, making her squirm before plunging one finger inside of her, then another. She was so wet and ready for him. He had a hard time deciding what he wanted more in that moment, to release in her mouth or inside of her. While he tried to keep himself from cumming, he pushed his fingers in and out of her, making her legs tremble and her pace on his dick increase. When she cupped his balls with one hand as she used the other in conjunction with her mouth, he made his decision. He wanted to last long and if she kept this up, he'd be done within a minute.

He reached over and gently pulled his cock from her mouth and crooked a finger at her. "Come here," he said softly.

She wiped her mouth of the extra saliva and climbed over his body, straddling him. Her pussy pressed against his length, making them both squirm and rock against each other. Her moistness seeped against him, making him itch to be inside her.

"You are so amazing," he whispered, touching her face tenderly before pulling her head down for a kiss.

She rose to meet his lips, kissing him with vigor. She was completely overcome with desire for this man. Bracing herself with her hands on his chest, she sucked on his lower lip. He bucked his hips, his rock hard cock gently smacking her butt.

"And you are so eager," she chuckled, pulling away slightly, his face hovering just inches from hers.

"Of course I am. How could I not when I am with you?" he teased.

"Oh, and such a charmer," she drawled.

"How else do you think I got you here?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think because of this," she answered, leaning back and sliding down on him, filling her.

They moaned together as she seated herself completely on him. She kept her hands braced on his chest as she began rolling her hips. His hands found her breasts again and kneaded them gently.

"You are definitely a breast man," she whispered in between gasps.

"Hmm, what gave you that idea?" he teased as he craned his neck up to catch a nipple in his mouth.

She began to move faster as his hips moved in time to her movement. Her gasps and moans increased in frequency. She loved the feeling of him moving in and out of her, of how deeply he got when she slammed down on him as he rose to meet her. Her back was arched as she rode him, her hair fanning down her back.

Realizing that she was getting close, he lowered a hand from her breast to rub her clit.

"Oh God!" she cried out, dizzy with the sensations of his hard cock inside her and his fingers touching her.

She began pinching her nipples as she rode him, her orgasm quickly approaching. The deliciously familiar coiling low in her belly tightened and tightened, until she felt like it couldn't get any tighter.

It tightened until she exploded. Her orgasm burst forth, making her cry out unintelligibly, her muscles squeezing him, almost making him cum himself. She panted as she saw stars behind her eyes. Knowing he hadn't come yet, she kept rolling her hips the best she could, although she felt fairly boneless.

He couldn't believe how amazing she felt. She was soft and hot and wet in all the right places. When she came, it was beautiful. Her whole body glowed. Perspiration had begun to break out along her hairline, and it only made her look like she was shimmering. She was amazing there on top of him, like a goddess

"Roll over," he said gently, as he gripped her legs and shifted their weight until he was on top of her.

She relaxed into the softness of the mattress as he began to push into her with deep, rhythmic strokes. He ran a hand down her leg and lifted it, bracing it against his shoulder. This angle was his favorite. Eagerly, he thrust into her with abandon, relishing every sensation, every gasp that came from her lips, every moan that ground out of her. She wrapped her hands around his arms and moved with him, feeling worshiped and prized.

Before very long, he felt his own release quickly approaching. His movement became erratic as his moans increased. He felt his cock pulse, following the rapid beating of his heart, as his orgasm began to build, creating a delicious pressure within his body. Finally, his body stiffened as the damn broke and he throbbed inside of her.

She felt the moment he came, feeling the warmth of his seed inside of her, even if his body's reaction wouldn't have clued her in. He gasped for breathe and rested his forehead on hers, hips thrusting a few final times, vestiges of his orgasm ruling his motion.

"We gotta do this more often," he rasped.

The woman giggled. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Next time, I pick the place."

"And I'll play harder to get."

He smiled and kissed her softly. This new game that they'd come up with was fun, and he looked forward to the many different ways they could play. He rolled off of her as she reached over to the bedside table. She returned to his side in the bed, and he lay, facing her.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered to his wife as he took her wedding ring from the palm of her hand and slipped it back on her finger.

"I love you too, Edward," she murmured as she slid his wedding band on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading! If you want to read other submissions, check out the SFFR blog: www.southernfanfictionreview.com


End file.
